


霍勒警監四次告訴大衛他是直男，一次他沒有

by yourwing



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), The Snowman (2017), 鯊美拉郎
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, M/M, 原著對讀傾向, 雪人案件為背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 2004年，奧斯陸總警署犯罪特警隊的總監，哈利霍勒，遇到一個名叫海豹的神祕線人，警探生涯從此驚濤駭浪。好像他人生的驚濤駭浪還不夠多似的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看完極凍之城，再重翻雪人原著，加上yaya的gif圖，忽生萌點。  
> 覺得由一美飾演的退役特務和法鯊飾演的衰尾警探剛好可以湊成一對，給彼此更好的結局。  
> 我不擁有他們，他們擁有彼此：）

***哈利在小說中明寫是1965年生，大衛珀西瓦以電影時間推估是1959年生，故事時間在2004年。**

1.

 　　接受新任長官的指示，哈利來到施羅德酒館，與來自大不列顛的神秘線人會面。

　　「......你就是海豹？」　

　　「喔。所以你就是鯊魚。嗨。」

　　「……哈利。叫我哈利就好。」高大男子挑眉，在心底翻了翻白眼。他可不記得自己什麼時候有過這種稱謂。

　　姑且不論一個素未蒙面的「線人」何以知道他的「老地方」，坐在他的「老位置」，還替他點了「老樣子」——金賓威士忌與啤酒；這個穿著皮草翻領大衣、鏤空網狀背心與緊身牛仔喇叭褲，平頭貼著吧檯桌面，大概有八分醉相的男子，怎麼看都不可能是長官哈根信賴的戰時同袍（還是外國人）。

　　即使蓄著小髭，男人的長相看起來最多不會超過三十五歲：嘴唇太紅，眼睛太藍，品味昂貴得太糟糕，酗酒程度可能比哈利還嚴重，明明是哈根最不放心的類型。

　　卻是哈利第一直覺認為會被吸引的類型。

　　隱隱透著危險、瘋狂、犯罪者的魅力。

　　「哈根說你有我要的東西。」

　　「嗯對。在我身體裡。」叫做海豹的男人目光濕潤，舔了舔嘴唇。

　　「......你的身體裡。」哈利暫時只能重覆他的話，把疑問句說得像肯定句。對方不停眨著沉重眼皮，企圖保持清醒之餘還不忘調情，讓他無法確定自己應該感到榮幸還是侮慢。或許兩者都有。他媽的這人到底什麼來歷？

　　「嗯。」海豹男像是被一根無形的釣線從鼻樑雀斑處勾起，緩慢挺直身軀，隨即又被僵硬地甩到哈利胸膛，準確撞入警監精實的肌肉裡。

　　警監頓時周身酒氣，熟悉的酣香使他尾椎傳來幽微的戰慄，指尖發癢。他還來不及推開海豹男，對方身側的兩片鰭足（他清醒得很，沒可悲到因為他人的酒氣就醉倒，鰭足只是比喻，謝謝）便俐索地穿過軍綠厚夾克，牢牢圈住他的腰。

　　「呃。」他曾說過自己的冷靜來自於習慣被驚嚇，不過這種層面的驚嚇對他而言可是頭一遭。在他還沒瘦得活像個冰山溶化時期的北極熊前，可沒有男人主動向他示好過。

　　「帶我回去你那裡。」海豹男喘氣。他的身體既結實又柔軟，頭皮上短削的毛髮像是黃昏的麥桿。在哈利目前不長不短近四十年生涯裡，確實從未遇過這樣的男人。

　　「………我是直的。」

　　「我兩邊都可以。女人比較好，雖然男人更爽——但沒辦法。別看我這樣，我很怕痛。」海豹仰起頭笑了一下，朝哈利做出一個日後會讓被他形容成「貓咪舔肉掌」的下流表情（別問貓咪舔肉掌為什麼會下流，完全是因為那個人的關係）。

　　「帶我回去。」海豹竟然還掐了他的腰。

　　「嘿。」

　　他用力揮掉海豹的手，後退一步拉開距離以示拒絕，但有點意外對方說放就放，毫無堅持。他本想再冷冷地回說「哈根不是派你來搞砸事情的吧」，但海豹男卻強先在哈利發難前彎下身來，臉部皺成一團。

　　「噢………」

　　哈利瞥見對方網狀背心靠近下腹一塊白色的地方因為剛剛的扯動漫染成鮮紅色，接著被海豹自己的手按壓住。看來是紗布和血。

　　海豹的額頭滲出了像是冷汗之類的液體，哈利瞬間明白了什麼。

　　當他揹著他推開酒館大門時，這個高大的男子永遠不會忘記女服務生莉妲看著他的玩味眼神。以及男子充滿酒氣，細微又熾熱的低吟。

　　「抱歉。我不知道你說的『身體裡』是這個意思。」他以為只是惡俗的調情。

　　沉默了一整條回家的路，直到到達被告知有黴菌入侵的公寓後，哈利才擠出了這句話。他的思緒被可能是連環殺手幹下的兇案、蘿凱宣布的新戀情以及總覺得有哪裡不對勁的優秀女同事佔據。

　　近來的一切都太新了。包括這個暱稱海豹的男子。他合理懷疑男人根本是總警司特別派來蒐集他把柄的。否則心底莫名的騷動又是怎麼回事？這個人讓他著迷，而以往能讓他著迷的不是女人就是變態殺人案件。他一向依賴自己的直覺與僥倖，因為他的直覺揉合紮實的資料匯總與經驗累積，他的僥倖則是老天對其悲慘一生的小小補償。

　　「喔，沒關係。我其實本來就是那個意思的。只是當時那裡剛好滿了。你的損失。」海豹男玩笑般地在他耳邊輕盈呵氣。

　　「——嘿！」

　　然後，哈利，奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊，辦公室在六樓的警監，第一時間，第一直覺，第一反應就是，把對方摔到沙發上。

　　砰！

　　甩離自己遠遠的。

　　隨即才想起對方身上有綻開的傷口，傷口裡面可能還縫有重要的「什麼」。

　　「噢——！......」簡樸空蕩的房子響起男人的哀鳴。

　　「......呃。抱......」

　　「我操你媽的哈利霍勒！！！幹！！！痛......」他的英國線人，大聲吼著德語髒話。然後說了一串可能是俄語的句子，再用英文喊痛，痛得飆出眼淚，接著又用生嫩的挪威語罵他。又喊痛。又髒話。

　　這是哈利此生所能想到最糟糕的初遇經驗。

　　然後，故事就這樣成了。

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
　　這個身長五尺七吋，在海豹世界大約只有雌豹體型一半的男子，與其說是線人，不如說是個能激發哈利破案靈感的吉祥物。  
　　在化名海豹的男人還沒一屁股坐上他的胯部、掏出陰莖既專注又用力地揉搓前，這位奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊的警監，哈利霍勒，他的腦袋確實還能這麼理性地運轉著。

　　說海豹是吉祥物並沒有貶低對方的意思，事實上不論是將微型晶片埋入腹部創口的創意（與不要命的勇氣），還是晶片裡所提供資訊範圍之廣密，都足夠讓哈利對他肅然起敬。

　　「喔，這沒什麼，只是一種復古的做法罷了。其實希臘神話中的宙斯就曾經把六個月大的酒神縫進自己的大腿裡，好避免希拉的迫害。」海豹當時還貌似謙遜地笑笑：「我也曾試過把機密資料藏在石膏裡，但效果不佳，而且為了打石膏而折斷骨頭實在痛死人了。」彷彿切開肚子當口袋的事蹟還不夠駭人似的。

　　起敬歸起敬，只是哈利在確定成立連續殺人案件調查小組時，關於情蒐部分的工作已決定交由艾斯本的團隊負責。分兩組進行的目的就是為了過濾不必要的雜訊，讓他的四人小組能夠跳過繁冗的例行程序自由聯想，激發推理。以海豹所提供的服務內容與性質來看，上頭應該直接派他去艾斯本那邊幫忙，才能發揮最大效果。

　　也就是說，作為一個線人的海豹其實對哈利沒什麼用。但海豹本人和上司哈根似乎都不這麼認為。

　　「他很好用，雖然有點瘋狂。但適合你。」他猶記得哈根言詞閃爍但目光篤定的神情。至於海豹究竟還有什麼其他實質上的助益，抑或如同哈利自己推測，不過是一場監視行動的佈局，則有待時間來驗證。現在不急。

　　總之海豹逞著養傷之便，近日來把哈利的住所當成自己家一樣盤據著。一個沒有在外蒐集有用情報的傢伙，又怎麼能叫做「線人」呢？

　　「別看我這樣，我很好用。」海豹說。哈利猜想自己是否不知不覺間露出類似嫌棄的表情。他真的不是故意的。

　　身形相對迷你的海豹此刻正穿著哈利以前去美國FBI研習營時買的紀念T恤，上面印有Navy Seals的字樣。還真是巧合得詭異。沒有鏤空網狀背心與緊身喇叭褲，僅被過度寬大的衣物遮罩著，使得男人的實際年齡愈發難捉摸，更遑論他現在還一手牛奶，一手巧克力，坐姿甚差地蹭著廚房的高腳椅。根本只有五歲。

　　話說回來，他家什麼時候有巧克力和牛奶這種食物了？

　　「......之前有個清除員說這裡有黴菌，好像叫做雜色麴菌，是一種飢餓的黴菌，總之不是什麼好東西。你旁邊的那面牆還得全部打掉。你最好要注意點。」他注視著男人豪邁的吃相，重覆清除員的說法。那人叫什麼來著，史督曼？

　　「喔。哇噢，哈利。我可以把這看成是你在擔心我嗎？」海豹歪著頭，像是發現了有意思的獵物。雙目晶亮，一邊眉毛高高挑起。揚起的唇角在巧克力碎渣的襯托下紅潤得令人髮指。

　　「準確地說是擔心我的屋子。畢竟那可是飢餓的黴菌。我不想看到它開始消化你什麼的，而最終我得為它的過失殺人負責。」

　　海豹愣了一下，然後仰著臉大笑。意外爽朗的笑聲和蘿凱十分不同，但同樣具有感染力。儘管哈利並沒有覺得特別想笑，也情不自禁跟著他咧起嘴。

　　「不過說真的，我真的很有用。」看來海豹並不打算放棄前一個話題，他站起身，手邊的食物隨意置於剛剛還坐著的椅子上，偎著哈利說要打掉的那面牆（顯然一身反骨），兩手交握胸前，眼神高深莫測。

　　「......好吧。比如？」哈利嘆了口氣。

　　這個男人真的很有趣，遊走於討人喜歡與惹人厭煩之間，拿捏得宜。哈利想。然而他知道自己不會將海豹視作朋友，不會也不能。

　　從來沒有同事可以得到這個稱謂，因為最接近朋友詞彙的熟人不是病重、死亡，就是讓哈利永遠心懷虧欠。他當然不會把「朋友」這個代表衰運的頭銜輕易遞給海豹，畢竟他還沒討厭他到那種程度，老實說。再者他們之間的合作不過是一次性的，一旦案子結束，矮小靈活的男子就會巧妙地找到被特警隊藏起來的海豹皮，然後像傳說一樣奔回大海。

　　所以說吉祥物這個定位是最恰當的。把男人想像成海豹鑰匙圈之類的紀念品，那麼他隨時隨地說些下流話、時而頤指氣使時而瘋瘋癲癲的態度瞬間都變得可以忍受。甚至會覺得可愛也不一定。

　　何況海豹真的能夠激發哈利一些額外的靈感， 那些無心之論總能意外切中要領。前兩天他認為卡翠娜要比蘿凱辣一點——話題在討論理想的3P人選——因為卡翠娜眉宇間有英氣，而這想必是她父親優良的遺傳。之後哈利回想起來，自己就是在那時首次閃過卡翠娜和拉夫妥之間有血緣關係的念頭。

　　「比如嗎？比如幫你和蘿凱把風，確保馬地亞不會察覺你們偷情這件事。」

　　海豹輕巧敏捷地（這和真正的海豹形象多少有點落差）走近坐在沙發上的哈利，在他面前俯下身來，雙手搭在哈利肩膀兩側的沙發椅背。他看上去像是整個將哈利圈進自己的狩獵範圍中，不讓高大的男人有逃脫機會，接著便跨坐上哈利的大腿，膝蓋輕夾他的髖部。那一氣呵成的動作彷彿先前已經練習做了數百萬次。完美的榫接。

what.  
the.  
fuck.  
  
　　「別再把我摔下去，除非你是想要我一直留在這棟房子裡。」意識到哈利的僵硬，海豹故作危險地說。

　　「......呃，我想我跟你說過，我是直的。」還無暇懊惱偷情這兩個字從男人口中說出時是多麼刺耳，光是處理兩副身體交接處的微妙摩擦感就讓哈利陷入無比焦慮的狀態。

　　他隱約預見自己有生以來的價值觀即將完全摧毀，且沒有任何一個人或一尊神可以幫助他免於此劫。

　　操。

　　海豹不理會他，逕自說著：「也許乾脆相反，我設法使他們倆的感情達到前所未有的穩固，讓蘿凱再也不會想起你，從此和歐雷克、馬地亞三人過著幸福快樂的生活，你覺得如何？蘿凱想要你，但她希望自己想要馬地亞，這你是明白的。我可以幫她。」

　　「……不需要。」姑且不論海豹如何能做到他所說的那幾點，他的提議幾乎可以算是慷慨且合理了；但卻是哈利連想都不願意想一下的選項。即使那才是真正對蘿凱好......

　　「那麼讓我幫你？幫你忘記這一切？」海豹眼中閃過野性的光輝。儘管一臉無害溫潤，肉食性動物的掠奪本能仍一覽無遺。哈利可以想見在他之前有多少男女被這目光撩起漫天慾火。更不要說他現在正開始褪去上衣。

　　「我說過，那是不可能的。如果沒有蘿凱，我的人生根本沒有——等——等一下、海豹！」

  
　　於是，這就來到了文章最開頭的狀況：在化名海豹的男人還沒一屁股坐上他的胯部、掏出陰莖既專注又用力地揉搓前，這位奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊的警監，哈利霍勒，他的腦袋確實還能這麼理性地運轉著。  
　　然而在那之後，他的大腦拒絕一切理性思考。

　　「......噢，你確定？」

　　海豹舔了舔嘴唇，這次連舌頭也是鮮烈的紅色。

　　赤裸上半身的男子肩膀斜切，肩頭圓潤，肌理勻稱有光澤。粉紅色的乳頭隨著胸口起伏，位置恰到好處，突起的幅度正好適合食指和中指撮撚褻玩。哈利想起馬地亞說過男人根本不需要那個部位，但也許唯獨海豹需要。因為那會讓他更加......

　　等等等等等等一下，他都在想些什麼！？

　　「也許你真的沒有自己想像中的那麼直？ 」海豹像是讀出了他的想法，從身體底部發出的沉啞語調有如熔燒的麥芽糖，黏稠甜膩，讓哈利體溫猛然飆升，耳朵燒熱。

　　誠如前述，這一時一地的哈利已經完全放棄理性思考。長達十分鐘的真人同志色情片在他腿上實況轉播，過近的距離和手指激烈的攢動，感覺是那麼真實......

　　海豹身上的菸草味、汗水，沙發皮革與嘴角的巧克力、牛奶香氣全部攪和在一起，產生了紊亂而充滿致命吸引力的新氣味。海豹的專屬氣味。像是刺青一般繡在對方的皮膚上，又密密刺入哈利的嗅覺裡。那樣的氣味使他下身一陣劇烈勃發，某個部位簡直硬到發痛。

　　哈利一手抓著沙發椅墊，一手抓著背靠，用力之深讓十根指頭全全陷進皮革中。麻癢從頭頂伏流到腳趾。既癢又熱。

　　他眼睜睜看著對方忘我地撫摸自己，湛藍眼珠由戲謔變得深邃，渴求，絕望，像兩座水面渦流漩蕩的井。破碎的呻吟則是是海妖瑟倫的歌聲。

　　「嗯，哈利，動一下......」

　　他並不推開海豹，但也沒有任何回應動作，就這樣咬緊牙關，兩腿夾緊，窮盡意志力地盯著對方搓弄性器。老天，海豹是那麼性感、那麼頑皮、那麼壞心眼......

　　觀看的過程宛如一場競技，下西洋棋，或者是對抗高燒。無論如何，他不願當先投降的人。

　　因為他說了，他是直的。

　　他就這麼忍耐著，直到海豹打了個噴嚏。然後射精。他的臉上和T恤下襬一片潮濕。

　　「唔！」  
　　「噢......」  
　　「搞、搞什麼......」

　　就算是在哈利霍勒人生最狂野的性幻想裡（更精確的說法，就是前十分鐘的性幻想裡），他也從來沒預料到，自己被人顏射的不是精液，而是鼻涕。裡頭可能還有已然滲透的雜色麴菌。

　　老天。  
　　而他的反應竟然是想笑而不是想吐。第二個念頭則是抹掉男子高潮後噙在眼角的淚水。抹去那同時聚集了驚訝、羞愧和想笑但又尷尬得不得了的表情。他甚至都還沒想到要先抹掉臉上的鼻涕。

　　噢。他沒救了。

TBC.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個破案了大家都在慶祝，只有哈利覺得哪裡不對，偏偏海豹又不在家的Lonelynight。  
> 哈利森77。兩人一言不合就親親。(不)

3.

　　在海豹忽然消失的幾日裡，轟動一時的雪人連續殺人案宣告偵破：兇手伊達‧費列森，碧戴半島上的整形醫師，在犯下驚世駭俗的案件後即於該半島上的冰壺俱樂部畏罪自殺。 三十七歲的醫師不曉得是和哪個極惡的魔鬼交易，獻出靈魂與生命，留下不可逆轉的殺戮，以及挪威第一個連續殺人犯的紀錄。

　　媒體爭相報導，特警隊裡歡聲雷動。隊員們先在會議室裡慶祝，稍晚又相約在芬利斯酒館狂歡，費用由哈根買單。

　　哈利在奧斯陸街頭晃蕩一圈，還是來到兇手生前時常密會病人的萊昂旅館，在那裡證實了為什麼這次破案所帶來的空虛感比他想像得還要深。那個用詭異器材切割女性身體的冷酷殺手，在旅館裡做的竟是幫妓女和她們的孩子免費看病。既不淫穢也不變態施虐。

　　這不合理。至少不符合他直覺的常理。

　　當下他便知道自己勢必得喝點強烈辛辣的液體不可，必須把那股空虛、不對勁以及從腳趾蔓延上來的寒意沖淡。必須喝到讓飽漲的膀胱來提醒他也曾經是擁有過什麼的──就算不久後那些「擁有」都會變成尿液排出體外。

　　這樣至少會有那麼一瞬，他的渴求不再永無止盡。

　　最終哈利去了芬利斯酒館，在同事眾目睽睽之下破戒。金賓一瓶一瓶開。仍然覺得遠遠不夠。

　　拒絕卡翠娜的邀請暗示回到家中，他又去找櫥櫃裡藏在可樂罐後方的金賓，這才發現原本該是可樂罐的地方全部擺滿各式各樣的巧克力。哈利嗤了一聲，把那些巧克全都掃到地上，拿出自己未開的金賓威士忌。上面有張小字條貼著──

　　「免責聲明」。

　　 漂亮又工整的英文花體字，有著不可思議的美感。 尾端還畫了一個小小的、醜醜的海豹。

　　噢，於是他仍舊不合時宜地想起了。想起從剛剛開始就一直避免去想的人。

　　海豹。  
  
　　在那場情色又尷尬無比的個人秀隔天，小個頭的英國男人赧赧地對他說：「嗯，別介意，我糖吃太多就會這樣。」理所當然地把逾矩行為全推給甜度超標的巧克力。而眼前的櫃子看來已被他當成兩人的違禁品貯藏區。

　　那大概是哈利見過海豹最老實的模樣，沒有壞笑、沒有挑逗，只有縱情過後昏昏欲睡的臉，夾雜著小孩做錯事的侷促神情。明明眼睛下方暗青色的淚溝多少透露出年齡真相，可是鼻樑的雀斑卻讓他看來異常年輕。

　　於是他開始真正注意起海豹的臉。端正溫潤的長相，下頷略尖有肉，與唇珠底端形成小小的凹陷。他打賭小的時候海豹一定常常用那邊夾著鉛筆桿。剛睡醒時的眼珠是有景深的矢車菊藍。男人左邊的眉尾被一道粉白色突觸狀的瘢痕斷開，瘢痕一路延伸到太陽穴，再遁入新長的鬢毛中。應該是年代久遠的槍傷。額頭上方則留了一小撮白髮。

　　「媽的。」哈利咒罵自己。腦袋裡一直想起海豹的臉絕對不是什麼健康的行為，他想。然後拿起電話撥給蘿凱，但撥到一半又把無線話筒摔入沙發。打給蘿凱不但更不健康，而且是到了慢性自殺的程度。如果接起電話的是馬地亞該怎麼辦呢？在這個時間點？他還能再說漏嘴幾次？還能再說幾次蹩腳的謊言？

　　他旋開金賓的瓶蓋，仰頭就口，瞬間就灌了一半的威士忌。溫暖暈陶的感覺襲上胸腔，令他再把剩下的金黃液體飲盡，一滴不剩。哈利繞過自己的嘔吐物，跌跌撞撞走進浴室漱口刷牙，臉上抹滿了泡沬。在給浴缸放水時坐在馬桶上撫摸自己。他假想自己被一個美國籍的金髮女郎含住，吞吐，可是含住他後的美國女郎卻不時變成蘿凱和海豹的臉。 _操。_

　　蘿凱就算了，海豹？

　　他關掉水籠頭，逃亡似地離開浴室。

　　「我不明白為什麼他們每個人都像活在奧斯陸的七月，擁有充足的光照量，只有我一個人活對了季節。」活在十一月的初雪裡。晦暗冷澀。

　　他對空蕩蕩的房子喃喃說著。

　　然後突然察覺自己已然不能適應這麼安靜空曠的地方，甚至無法忍耐。在這麼短的時間內海豹的存在竟成了他的習慣。然而這個成為他習慣的神祕線人只傳了一封「蒐集情報，勿找」的簡訊就消失無蹤，幾天來沒有任何消息。真是瀟灑。和蘿凱一樣，有了新戀情後還找他歡好，濃情密意如昔但只是為了更乾淨地離開。

　　兩人的臉又在哈利腦中交錯，讓他隨手拿起玻璃杯就想往牆上砸。然而他家客廳的牆現在全都打掉了，因為飢餓黴菌的緣故。操！

　　他拿起玻璃杯轉身往門口一丟。玻璃杯撞上大門應聲碎裂的同時，門把跟著轉動，一道暗影便從推開的門縫中竄進。

　　是那個矮小、敏捷、靈活的——

　　「……海豹？」不可思議地，海豹的出現讓他覺得自己來到奧斯陸的七月。

　　但來人的表情是前所未有的冷冽，就連瞎子也看得出來他怒氣沖沖。海豹走向哈利，把一疊照片和束成一綑的A4牛皮紙袋甩在哈利身上。哈利本能伸出手卻沒抓住，反而受高濃度的酒精影響，整個人往後一個踉蹌。照片散落滿地。

　　滿地海豹吃飯、走路、與人交談和進入哈利家門的照片。

　　「說真的，哈利，一個計程車司機？你找一個計程車司機調查我？拜託！我以為我值得更高明的跟監人士？」愈來愈昂揚的語調證明了海豹的怒不可遏。

　　喔，他想起來了。就在不久前，他拜託自己唯二的童年友人──嗜酒計程車司機兼電腦高手愛因斯坦──替他調查神秘的海豹到底是何許人也。每個人都有過去，沒道理只有海豹的經歷是一張白紙，況且他看起來就像是有說不完故事。他好奇何以哈根對此諱莫如深，而海豹本人也隻字不提。

　　嗜酒計程車司機打電話來的時候既緊張又興奮，直說這個海豹是不得了的人物，但詳細情況必須見面再說。哈利那時只是胡亂答應，隨後就把這件事忘記了。該死。

　　為什麼糟糕的事情總是同時發生？——不，他不該把破案算成糟糕的事，但……

　　「愛因斯坦不只是計程車司機，他還是電腦高手。」不對，哈利一說完就皺著臉。他想說的明明不是這個。

　　「就算他是那個發明原子彈的愛因斯坦我也不在乎！」海豹拽住哈利衣領，眉毛挑得老高：「重點是你為什麼要調查我，哈利？你想知道些什麼？雪人的案子嗎？」

　　「我想知道這一切為什麼那麼不對勁──這陣子我老是覺得有人在監視我，暗中觀察我的一舉一動，而這個案子就好像是……好像是所有東西都是事先安排好了，好像有人故意把缺了一片的拼圖放在我面前，再把費列森交到我手中，要我去拼完它……那些線索是那麼明顯，明顯到令人懷疑！而你就在這段時間點無預警地出現、帶來龐大的資訊，然後又無預警地消失……」他覺得此刻自己的身體像一只裝滿烈酒的大甕，意識則是甕裡飼養的小魚，周身迴流，波波吐泡，好不容易游到嘴邊卻頹然醉倒。說出來的話語毫無邏輯。  
  
　　「所以呢？所以你認為……噢，拜託，我不是變態殺人犯！」

　　「但我連你的真名叫什麼都不知道──」

　　「然後你就自作主張調查我嗎？容我再提醒你一次，我是你的上司派來幫忙的！如果你對我有疑慮，為什麼不上報就好？」海豹的表情近乎齜牙咧嘴，揪緊哈利的領口朝自己的方向用力一拉，讓高大的男人不得不跟著低下身來與他直視。

　　他們鼻尖距離僅有一吋，對視的那雙藍眼睛藏不住微焰飆升，像在夜晚的深海熊熊燃燒一艘巨艦。哈利突然想起自己還是第一次看到海豹這麼認真地發火，而這個認知竟然讓他莫名地興奮。

　　生氣的海豹讓他同時產生立刻下跪求他原諒的念頭，與狠狠撲倒他、箝制他、欺負他直到他哭喊求饒的想法。臣服與征服。不論是那一種都令人血脈賁張。

　　「那也容我提醒你，我是靠著舉發自己人才坐上警監這個位置的，你知道吧？想想警界對我的評價。我從來都不相信自己人。不完全信。更何況是你？」他選擇了後者。

　　「……噢。」海豹睜大雙眼，彷彿不相信哈利真的會說出這樣的話。緊抓哈利衣領的手鬆開了。哈利沒漏掉對方眼中一閃而逝的受傷神色，突然間無比後悔起來。

　　「呃，聽著，海豹，我不是……」

　　「不，你聽著，哈利，我的確有過一段不怎麼名譽的過去。過去的我不是什麼好人，但我為此已付出了相當慘痛的代價……」他不經意地摸了摸右邊斷掉一截的眉骨，「我不可能讓那些往事一筆勾銷，但那些過去之所以會被埋藏起來，絕對是有原因的，好嗎？你不能隨便調查，更不能叫你的那個愛因斯坦朋友調查，因為那樣非常危險，甚至有可能傷害你朋友的性命。我想你朋友已經夠少了，不會想再失去任何一個，對吧？」

　　「——可是我想要相信你。」實際上哈利已經完全不曉得自己在說什麼了，只能憑直覺找出最接近心中想法的話語，像船難的旅客一遇見浮木就緊緊抓住。「我只是想要……確定。想要相信。......抱歉。 」

　　這句話讓海豹到剛剛為止都還緊繃不已的身體線條逐漸鬆懈下來。而哈利知道這就是他要的。

　　「那就親自問我。」海豹嘆了口氣，眼中閃爍的怒火趨於平緩。「我受夠以前充滿謊言的生活了。有些事情我實在不能說，但我不會對你撒謊。還有，以防你醉得忘記這回事，我要再跟你重申──我不是雪人，雪人是你們今天宣佈的伊達‧費列森。不論你再怎麼覺得這個案件還沒完。」

　　「……我沒有懷疑你是雪人。」不是真的懷疑。

　　「噢，算了吧，這句話的可信度就跟你說你是直男一樣高。」

　　「我是直的。」哈利咳了一聲。

　　「……隨便你怎麼說。」海豹聳肩。「你還想知道什麼？」

　　「你的名字。你真正的名字。」

　　「……大衛。大衛‧珀西瓦。但我希望以後你還是叫我海豹。」他說起這名字時，像是掀起剛結痂的傷口似地，露出疼痛難當的表情。哈利暗暗記住這個。

　　他慢慢地、主動走近海豹。這情況十分奇特，在今天以前，都是海豹主動朝他親近。重新拿回主導權而不是被耍著玩的感覺竟然相當好。

　　「好。你從前的職業？」

　　「……這麼說吧，我是公務員。為英國政府工作。1989年的時候我人在東德。剩下的你自己想。」

　　哈利點頭，他其實能猜到一些。

　　「你這幾天去了哪裡？」

　　「⋯⋯我懷疑你真正想問的只有這個。」

　　「所以？」

　　「還能去哪裡？去找你的愛因斯坦朋友，拿回剛剛丟在你身上的東西。因為他拍得實在很多，花了我不少時間。」

　　哈利瞇眼看了他一會兒，像是在確認答案的真實性。接著又問：「其實一開始你藏在腹部裡的那個晶片……不是給我的吧？」

　　「……沒錯。那是一場失算的黑市交易，進行到一半就被中斷了。沒辦法，欠人家的人情一定要還。還好你上司從前和我有些交情，我們協商的情況下，他讓我盯著你，視情況幫助你，有什麼異狀隨時和他回報。至於晶片⋯⋯反正生意沒做成，我也用不到，就索性假裝成是要拿給你的資料，讓你知道我的斤兩。」

　　所以他的直覺不是全錯。 他果然被人觀察著。 「那可是一整個警政系統的檔案資料庫。」

　　「所以我說我很有用。這算是問題嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　「那換我問你：你滿意了？」

　　「⋯⋯大概。」

　　「我真不知道為什麼要任由你盤問。明明該生氣的是我，而你有嚴重的信任問題。」

　　他們之間又只剩一吋的距離，而哈利的手正輕輕捧著對方的臉頰，拇指劃過對方嘴唇。眼神同時聚焦在那裡。

　　在知道對方相對完整的資訊後，哈利內在不安的獸群，連同頑固的酒癮都神奇地安靜下來。

　　只是想要的又變得更多。

　　「嗯，我也不清楚。可能是因為你深深為我著迷⋯⋯？」也許是酒精的緣故，他恣肆起來。

　　「噢──是我搞錯了什麼嗎？我以為你剛剛說過，你是直的。」像是讀出了什麼訊息，海豹的語氣瞬間變得曖昧，甚至帶著幾乎察覺不到的笑意。一邊伸出舌頭舔逗著哈利的指腹。

　　海豹是那麼擅長這個，那麼經驗老道。游刃有餘到令人發狂。

　　「我是。再遇到你之前。」哈利將臉湊了過去。一切都先推給酒精吧。

　　「嘴巴張開。」

　　唇舌交接之時，他赫然驚覺鎮日來的虛空通通消失了。如此神奇。想想他剛才還在酒吧拒絕了卡翠娜。他變成了滿溢的人，並且想將一切的一切，感情，感官或體液等等這些那些，全都倒灌在海豹身上。一滴不剩。就像桌上那瓶空掉的金賓威士忌。  
  
　　前陣子廣播裡說過：公貝豪斯海豹和母海豹交配過後，會企圖把母海豹殺死，因為等到下次繁殖期到來時，母海豹將不再和同一隻公海豹交配。公海豹必須防止母海豹與其他公海豹所生的後代和自己的孩子搶奪食物。這是基因，也是天性。

　　那麼公海豹和公海豹呢？

  
　　倒不是說，哈利嚴正聲明，倒不是說他有每天都在想著交配的事情。  
  
TBC.

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

　　哈利・霍勒，奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊的警監，發現自己似乎不得不承認下述的事實：  
　　不論他日後活到幾歲，蘿凱都會是他最後一個真正愛上的女人；而大衛・珀西瓦，也許會是他第一個愛上的男人。

　　事到如今已無法用酒精來搪塞。為了辦案他不可能隨時隨地癮頭來了就喝上一杯，但他確實在海豹出現的地方都會產生生理與心理的雙重興奮。屢試不爽。如果大腦裡頭也有根老二，哈利敢說光這幾日來的妄念與夢魘絕對足夠讓它充血，且無時無刻不高高翹起。

　　他神祕，危險，放蕩，有趣。出乎意料地在醉酒以外的時間博學多聞。運氣好。簡直是一個會令人上癮的吉祥物。

　　上次與海豹親吻過後，關於金賓威士忌與針筒注滿的意象重疊給了他靈感，讓他發現費列森不是真的兇手。

　　原本是受害者家屬的物理學教授菲利浦成為下一個雪人嫌犯，因為他曾在一名女子失蹤前到過對方處所。但哈利對菲利浦會犯下如此縝密案件深感懷疑，而證實哈利想法無誤的人就是海豹。這次他發揮了線人真正的功能，幫他找出那名失蹤妻子卡蜜拉的下落。原來對方只是負氣離家出走，一切都是陰錯陽差的誤會。

　　接著海豹又跟著他一起去找崔斯可——他的童年玩伴之二，一個能夠靠辨識他人臉部表情判斷說謊與否的賭徒，他按照哈利的要求事先錄下座談節目，好分析名嘴史德普在節目上的表現。

　　哈利查出受害者的偷情對象都是史德普，就關聯性看來，他是真正雪人的機率很高。

　　而海豹便以「噢，他這一句絕對是謊話」在哈利到達之後半小時跟著登堂入室，視門鎖為無誤，對周遭的髒亂和兩對驚訝又戒備的眼神也渾不在意，只是舉起他手上的耳機，「嗨，我是海豹。哈利的朋友。你這裡有可以插耳機的地方吧？」

　　「海豹......？」

　　「ATH-L3000！」崔斯可從原本像個受到驚嚇的小動物突然變成了狂熱的粉絲。全因海豹手中的耳機可是當年全球限量五百台的高級貨。

　　哈利就這樣心情複雜地看著海豹短短十分鐘就獲得崔斯可的好感，和他混熟，一個小時後他們就交換彼此的線上撲克遊戲帳號。其間那個頭嬌小的英國人還舔了三次嘴唇。

　　可惡。

　　就如他一直以來強調的那樣：遇到海豹以前，他是直的，就像停機坪那麼直，所以除了海豹以外，也不會再有第二個男人讓他心動。

　　因為海豹神通廣大又複雜難解，他知道自己永遠也掌握不住，因此才想要牢牢抓住。

　　人不都是這樣，以為那些得不到的，就是真正想要的，就是值得畢生苦苦追求的嗎？哈利知道自己不過是平凡人，無法免除這種原生的焦慮追尋。

　　否則也不會對追緝犯罪產生莫大的迷狂了。

　　確認了史德普是嫌犯的可能性，哈利撥了通電話給卡翠娜。他回到家中，公寓的格局又回到了拆牆之前完整的模樣。

　　看來黴菌清除員已經徹底清除了那個雜色麴菌，還順道把牆漆成了紅色。呃，這個清除員的審美觀顯然有點問題，哈利想。他瞥見客廳靠背椅前方的桌子放了一張黃色紙條，本來想過去拿，但臥室的某㮔喀噹聲引起他的注意。

　　「哈利？」低沉的聲音絕不是蘿凱。那麼就是另一個擁有他家鑰匙（雖然他懷疑對方根本沒用到）、剛剛還在他腦海徘徊的另一個傢伙。哈利快步走進。

　　噢——

　　「⋯⋯你。」哈利睜大雙眼。眨了一下。兩下。

　　「嗨。」

　　「⋯⋯你把你自己銬在床頭，用紅色領帶把眼睛遮起來，全身只穿丁字褲。」哈利乾乾地陳述事實。他其實想要語帶諷刺，但那聲音聽起來卻像是極度口渴的旅人。

　　海豹背對哈利，跪在米白色的床單上，讓哈利家唯一較昻貴的傢俱彷彿成了大片沙漠，而他本人則是去刺的、膚色的多肉植物，以氣定神閒的姿態向哈利展示綠洲在此，有解渴的源泉，是奶與蜜之地。

　　太超過了。

　　「精準的觀察。」海豹因為哈利的發言微微側身，露出半張臉來，與酒紅色領帶同樣顏色的嘴唇揚起，從喉嚨甚至更深的地方發出笑聲。他的身體被笑聲牽連著，㘣潤的肩頭，腰窩和以男性來說絕對太翹又太完美的臀肉輕輕顫動。手銬因為勉強揮手的姿勢喀喀地響。倒不是說哈利刻意直盯著看，只是⋯⋯

　　那不是能夠別開目光的風景。既是綠洲，又是流沙底部。而他正被那股無形的力量驅使，一步步朝海豹的方向傾倒。

　　「所以？」

　　「這副手銬是一個老友從英國寄給我的新玩具，他讓美國那種單手快速上銬技巧成為垃圾。」

　　「在海亞特快速手銬還沒發明之前，單手快速上銬就是垃圾了。所以？」他覺得這個話題似曾相識，好像和誰也曾經這麼談論過。只是當時那人沒有幾近全裸，而他也沒有猛然勃起。

　　「崔斯可說你還得訓練表情和動作，那個影片很明顯也可以看出你在說謊。事實上你的聲音也透露不少訊息。所以我覺得我們可以互相特訓一下。」

　　「而我覺得你純粹是在胡扯。」聽到崔斯可的名字讓哈利眉頭皺了一下。哈利不喜歡海豹和他唯二的兩個朋友接觸，尤其後來這兩人都神奇地在極短暫的時間內與海豹推心置腹。他知道特務都有一套——他永遠學不來的——讓人很快交付信賴的方法，但愛因斯坦和崔斯可？認真的？有必要嗎？

　　哈利當然不可能是在嫉妒。

　　「這是你所謂的特訓？」  
　　哈利一腳跪進床沿，床墊在他座落的地方形成小幅度的凹陷。目光本能地在海豹身上流連逡巡。

　　海豹的大腿近在咫尺，肌肉沒有像他刻意訓練後的精瘦緊實，但仍看得出長年跑動的勻稱線條。毛髮集中在小腿肚。內側腿根處有幾條淺色的生長紋路，左邊接近臀線的地方佈滿十字型傷疤，背上則更是「戰功彪炳」，右側肩胛骨有個很深的刀戳傷，使得他兩邊骨頭起伏弧度不一。但這一點也不影響美觀，反而讓海豹蒼白的背脊顯得更有故事，更加性感。

　　「你沒看到我把眼睛遮起來了嗎？我本來就聽力極佳，你見識過的；加上遮蔽其他感官，我的聽覺會更敏銳，就連你吞嚥口水的聲音我也能聽得出情緒。」

　　「喔。」彷彿當場下了指令，哈利不由自主地吞了吞口水。隨即又清了一下痰。情況相當不妙。

　　「那⋯⋯手銬？」

　　「因為我很怕痛，要是你技巧太差，我等一下可能會忍不住揍你；或者你動作太慢，我會忍不住自己來，所以乾脆先把自己銬著。是不是很有遠見？」

　　「……」哈利再度眨了眨眼睛。他懷疑海豹甚至聽得到他睫毛交錯的聲音（如果那真有聲音的話）。「你改作線人的時候......都會提供這樣的服務嗎？」

　　「......我還沒當過其他人的線人。」  
　　海豹把頭轉了回去，面向牆幣之前，舔了舔嘴唇，哈利沒錯過這個，又吞了一次口水。

　　海豹的嘴角輕輕揚起，發出淺淺的笑聲。

　　「我是直的。」說這話時哈利的雙手報復似地撫上男人腰側，拇指按進他的腰窩。那裡像是有道開關，輕輕揉壓就能流淌出熱燙的膚觸和細碎的呻吟。他欺身向前，像一隻真正的北極熊一樣將海豹罩在自己身下（這真是恰當、值得一再重複的意象，不是嗎？），看著自己在對方背上形成的陰影，還有他手臂上悄悄浮起的雞皮疙瘩。一種絕對的掌握、奇異的滿足感襲捲了他。

　　「如果你的尾音沒有發抖、呼吸沒有變得急促，那聽起來會可信得多。你知道。」海豹深吸口氣說。

　　「但你知道我是說真的。」

　　高大的北極熊男子俯身貼近海豹，胸口擦過背，嘴唇貼向耳朵，手指從男子腰窩游下，繞過腹部新的疤痕，鼠蹊，再隔著薄薄的布料握住海豹昂揚的長物，指腹探向前端。輕輕繞圓。

　　「噢——！」

　　已經濕潤。海豹下意識地想夾住雙腿，但在那之前就被哈利的膝蓋卡住。留著褐藻頭的小個子男人有點驚訝，然後無聲地笑了。

　　「你覺得很好笑嗎？大衛.珀西瓦？」  
　　「我說別叫我⋯⋯」

　　哈利不等海豹說完，一手開始快速摩搓剛剛握住的地方，一手胡亂地扯開自己牛仔褲的拉鍊。發紅泛紫的硬物立刻彈了出來，滑入海豹隔著（該死的）一條細線的臀縫下方。海豹的背瞬間弓起來，和哈利的胸腹貼在一起。體溫驟升，泌出的汗水既溼滑又黏稠。

　　「你比我想像得還要......簡直......噢！老天(God)！」

        「叫我哈利就好。」

　　「噢，不要說那麼冷的笑話，我是英國人，我會覺得好笑的，但現在沒時間幽默——啊......對，哈利、哈利——不，拜託只要專心地——噢......嗯......對、就是——」

　　當哈利舔咬著海豹頸側因咬緊牙根而浮出的脈搏時，他為他帶來第一波高潮。

　　即使那場性愛最終只做了大概半套，哈利仍然在整個過程裡感到全身熱烘烘、黏糊糊的、大量運動後的倦憊幸福感，比醉還醉。

　　海豹的確沒有說謊，他真的怕痛。才進入第二根手指，深入第三節時，他的身體就像條被拴得過緊的弦，再稍微撩撥就會應聲斷裂；全身因為冷汗直冒而亮晶晶的，領帶也被生理性淚水浸濕，腰部不停顫抖，與路邊被大雨淋濕的流浪貓咪沒什麼兩樣。哈利實在難以相信對方這樣的體質真的能夠順利當個特務，如果被刑求不就立刻投降了嗎？更不要說他手指埋入的地方是那麼緊窒，宛如處子。一點也沒有海豹所描述「幾乎睡遍了所有門房員」該有的輕鬆老練。

　　「放心⋯⋯我很能忍⋯⋯」  
　　「最好是。」  
　　「啊————⋯⋯」  
  
　　哈利無視海豹的抗議，對於「不做完就不叫特訓了」、「你不要低估我」、「你明明也很想要」等等抱怨充耳不聞，盡可能維持僅存的紳士風度。儘管他探入的兩根手指後來成功地在海豹體內找到使他腳趾蜷曲的地方，並且帶點懲罰意味地翦動該處讓海豹失聲尖叫，但他並未得寸進尺（甚至沒有放入第三根手指），只是扯下了那條愚蠢的紅領帶和手銬（鑰匙和潤滑液就放在床頭櫃上，噢。這傢伙是多麼周道），將海豹抱向自己，哄著他要他用大腿夾緊他勃發的性器，讓他在他腿間摩擦到釋放。

　　「嘿，幫幫我......」語氣簡直像在撒嬌。

　　意識停留於高潮後，他就著這個姿勢掛在海豹身上一小會兒，海豹側過臉來與他鼻尖磨蹭，然後兩個人都支撐不住一起跌入床單中的畫面。前所未有的親暱。

　　哈利的體溫隨著對方浪沫般的呢喃從舒適的溫熱漸漸變得微冷，不禁蜷起自己，又反被身下的暖物翻身擁抱。一陣滿足的嘆息聲後，他便鉛重地陷入了深海般的寧靜。

　　離雪人連續殺人案破案還有四天，還不知道自己會經歷什麼磨難的哈利，此刻只是順應生理時鐘的召喚，在一夜無夢後睜開惺忪的睡眼。他緩慢坐起身來，撿起和手銬一同落在地板上的手機。時間顯示為早上九點。

　　哇噢。

　　自從身邊相熟的同事相繼殉職以後，他不知道多久沒有像昨夜那樣氣力放盡、如同斷電一樣的熟睡。多虧了海豹。

　　而海豹倒是和往常一樣在天亮前離開，只留下簡短要去蒐集情報的訊息。

　　哈利抹了抹臉，走進浴室沖澡，在熱水澆淋肌膚的同時思緒逐次回籠。躍入腦海的第一個畫面就是進門時看見的、像乾掉之血一樣的紅色牆壁。黴菌清除員的奇特審美觀。

　　洋紅。蘿凱。血。月曆。蘿凱和歐雷克的照片。

　　哈利如遭雷擊般跳起，從浴室衝了出去，身上的水珠濺滿地板。他抓起昨天還來不及看的黃色紙條，紙條上的手寫字說明原來這個血色牆壁不是黴菌清除員的特殊美學，而是他不小心被割傷，血液滴到了要鋪牆的未加工木材所做的彌補。因為尚未加工的木材一旦染色便無法祛除，為了不讓新牆看來斑駁，只好全部漆成紅色。

　　那該會是多深的一道口子，才能讓血濺到木材上，還明顯到無法忽視？原先櫥櫃釘上的照片月曆都不見了，那是他唯一與蘿凱和歐雷克的紀念。為什麼？

　　該死！所有訊息一齊干擾著他。等等⋯⋯

　　（為了不讓自己的血被發現。需要別的遮掩。體溫比較高的雞。燒焦的羽毛。罕見的陰性B型血。同一間診所。切塊的屍體。沒有乳頭。）

　　哈利的直覺正在大聲叫囂著。他知道拼圖就快要湊齊了。

　　他趕緊打電話叫侯勒姆約時間去蘇里賀達村的農倉，重新確認地板的血液。

　　一邊講電話的同時，手中的黃色紙條讓他又明白了一件事。

　　噢。等等。

　　這個黴菌清除員的手寫字，似曾相識。那工整華麗的花體字，幾乎稱得上是藝術。就和當初貼在金賓威士忌瓶身，寫著「免責聲明」、末端畫上醜醜小海豹的紙條字跡一模一樣。

　　  
　　——海豹就是，黴菌清除員。

  
　　海豹承諾過不對他說謊，他說到做到。  
　　但他也沒說實話。

　　「操！」

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 扭轉一下小說結局，畢竟，中指還是很重要的。某些時候。你懂。

5.

　　哈利・霍勒，奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊的警監，最終不得不認清下述事實——在往後的警宦生涯裡，蘿凱將是他最後一個愛上的女人；而「海豹」大衛.珀西瓦，則是他第一個愛上的男人。

　　雪人案件偵破後，時序來到二00四年的最後一月。哈利去卡翠娜在卑爾根的母親家探望她。

　　「抱歉了，哈利。」卡翠娜為自己著魔般處理父親的案子，甚至不惜假裝成雪人偽造恐嚇信件給哈利，最後還想私下處份嫌犯，因此誤導辦案方向而道歉。但哈利看得出來她嘴上雖然這麼說，表情很明顯不是那麼一回事。

　　「喔。」哈利揚眉。

　　「其實我真正過意不去的是你那根泡在嘔吐物裡的中指，不是假扮雪人寫信給你這件事，也不是想殺史德普這件事。對，我聽到小道消息，你為了救人質情願斷手。恭喜你再度成為警界傳奇。」

　　「......我之前就不應該先打撥那通電話給妳。我明明看出來妳在面對菲利浦時的異樣了。」

　　卡翠娜聳聳肩。「......至於信件，我真的覺得有必要，不然我一輩子都聯繫不上你。然而確實只有你能偵破雪人這個案子，你是挪威目前最優秀的警探，這點無庸置疑。幸好你有羅賓幫你保住了中指......」

　　「的確有人說過我需要再多一根中指，好能夠一直豎在那兒對著全世界比。」蘿凱。他想起她大難不死後寬慰的笑容與淚水。

　　「那你得先去找到一個湖，把中指丟進去，等待湖中慢慢浮現一個女神，左手拿著金色的中指，右手拿著銀色的中指問你...」

　　「呃，卡翠娜，夠了，我知道妳心情真的很好。」

　　哈利打斷她，兩人對看一眼，同時大笑出聲。

　　「對了，還有，」哈利不忘補充，「我可當不起蝙蝠俠，那個挽救我中指的傢伙不是我的助手，是哈根派給我的線人，叫做海豹。前英國特務。」或者說我的吉祥物。他在心裡補充。然而一說完立刻後悔起來——什麼時候使用所有格用得那麼理所當然了？我的？

　　「羅賓，線人，海豹，特務，愛怎麼稱呼隨你便，但我要給你個忠告，他不是什麼好人，精神狀態搞不好比我還不穩定，總之相當危險。雖然的確好用。」她話鋒一轉，語帶警告。

　　「這我知道。」愛因斯坦約略提過，海豹也曾說過形容自己是燙手山芋。

　　「你瞧，他就是那個黴菌清除員，從一開始就在佈局，但是沒人發現。你的那棟公寓的地下室被他改裝成監聽總部，搞得像上個世紀流行的諜報機構，企圖掌控你的一切行蹤，而你居然沒起任何疑心，哈利。」

　　「你知道的，我有時候就是那麼蠢。」

　　「他甚至......甚至在我想對史德普處私刑的時候就知道馬地亞要對蘿凱下手，但他仍然任由你誤會我是雪人、眼睜睜地讓一切在他認為對的時間點發生。你不覺得很恐怖嗎？雖然用意是為了幫你......」

　　「……」

　　「他要讓你來破這個案子，再次成為挪威人心目中的英雄，好避免你成為完全相反的、揹黑鍋的犧牲者。至於其他人的死活對他來說可有可無。雪人也不是他真正關心的。」

　　「……我知道。是說妳的消息還真靈通，卡翠娜。明明在卑爾根這裡治療不是嗎？」

　　哈利當然記得發覺真相後心底湧起的狂怒感受。那傢伙居然還把屬於他與蘿凱、歐雷克的月曆丟掉，要他拋下那段終究無果的感情。什麼時候輪到這個英國矮子決定一切了？他記得自己氣得瘋狂捶打牆壁（別擔心，是用沒斷掉中指的那隻)，心裡想得就是把海豹抓來按進牆壁，給他一頓胖揍。

　　「那他似乎只對你這個人異常執著，而且還不是針對你的辦案能力，你知道為什麼嗎？」

　　「......我希望我知道這個。」

　　如果他能早點知道，也許歐雷克和蘿凱就不用受到那種驚嚇。而他不知道。就像他也不知道為什麼想要狂揍海豹的念頭接下來卻變成「這次我要狠狠操他讓他痛到不停求饒」這樣的想法。

　　緊接著這個想法便在哈利腦中生動地具現出來，他幾乎可以預見海豹滿臉淚痕咬著嘴唇忍耐的模樣。他怕痛，但很能忍耐。反正奮力抵抗或者不，無論哪個都不會再讓他輕易心軟。就算海豹為了搭救吊在高台上的他和馬地亞，手臂因此脫臼，也不足以和他從一開始就處心積慮介入並扭曲哈利人生觀這件事抵銷。

　　就算海豹認真地求饒，溫馴地示弱，哈利對自己發誓，他還是不會停止操他。因為他知道海豹是那麼敏感，對於痛覺的忍耐力僅是別人的一半；他會把他的臉按進被褥裡，再度掐著他的腰窩而這次毫不保留地刃入那副渾圓的屁股，以完全無情的頻率抽插直到射在他體內，好像海豹全身上下就只剩那個地方還有意義似的。想要懲罰他、嚴懲他。把他骨子裡的英國傲慢都幹出來、把他機伶的腦漿都幹出來，把他幹到再也分泌不出任何體液，闔不攏腿......

　　再也隱藏不了任何秘密。

　　「哈利......？」卡翠納試探性地問。

　　「噢，抱歉。我只是一想到他就......」哈利從無邊的，墨水般的慾想中驚醒。一時語塞。

　　卡翠娜點點頭：「我了解。如果你想找他，他下一站會去香港。」

 　　「………什麼？」其實哈利真正想問的是：為什麼妳會知道？

 　　「醫院裡有認識的護士。」卡翠娜像是能讀出他的表情。

 　　「噢。」哈利吶吶地應了一聲。

　　「我只是聽你的，並且學你思考的方式，哈利。找那些我們沒在找的東西。我想這次你也需要這麼做。」

　　「我......」

　　「你應該不會做得太過份吧，哈利？我只是提供你一個揍他的機會，可不是想製造一個殺人犯什麼的。」

　　「......我不知道。卡翠娜，我不知道。」不知道狠狠操他算不算太過份的事。

  
　　於是他們在新年的奧斯陸國際機場相遇。

　　「………哈利。」哈利看到對方金邊眼鏡下瞪大的雙眼。

　　其實海豹這次變裝得很徹底，剃了光頭，戴上口罩和眼鏡。藍黑色的襯衫全部塞入繫皮帶的直統牛仔褲，看起來像是國家動物園或者其他什麼大公司的保全人員。但哈利不會錯認這對藍眼睛，和精靈一樣的尖耳朵，龐大綿密的監視系統也不會。

　　以其人之道還治其人之身。

　　「我不知道這裡也有黴菌。」哈利挑眉。

　　「是沒有……但我想你也不知道我四十五歲吧。」海豹頓了頓，摘下口罩後這麼說。

　　「你...…？」

　　想像了無數種開場白，道歉，憤怒對罵，解釋或其他，但從來沒有料到是這句。

　　「離最後登機時間只剩一個小時，不夠我們像兩隻青蛙輪流瞪大眼鏡張大嘴巴對看。這樣什麼都吃不到。」海豹沒脫臼的那隻手搭住他前臂，彷彿下定決心似地：「既然你自投羅網，那麼我就不客氣了。最近的廁所。走。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「廁所。」

　　哈利的大腦還沒轉過來，身體已經率先跟著搭上來的熟悉觸感移動。海豹使用的古龍水仍然沒變。琥珀柑橘。味道依然令人想吻。

　　揍他的念頭已經完全消失。

　　「......這不可能。你從頭到腳沒有一個地方像四十五歲。」再怎麼看也不像比他大五歲。

　　「所以，哈利，我說了，廁所。」海豹舔了舔嘴唇，「我想你必須再仔細 _ **檢查**_ 一次。」

  
　　這次，哈利沒有再說他是直的。

  
END.

 


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 廁所發生的事。

番外

　　登機前一小時，在奧斯陸國際機場西翼的無障礙廁所內，以流亡者的身份，將犯罪特警隊的警監夾在自己與磁磚牆壁之間，跪著箝住他大腿內側的肌理，張嘴含住這個可能是來痛揍他一頓或者逮捕他的傢伙的巨大老二——

　　會是什麼感覺？

　　海豹敢打賭，如果把這個問題丟到網路色情聊天室裡，大概可以得到虛擬的口哨聲，一排無意義字母asdfhhjklkjhgfdsa的呻吟，「噢好辣」，「巨大是有多大？」，私信求約炮等等回覆，介於骯髒下流和骯髒下流又銷魂之間。

　　但是不，一開始就只有噎到的、純生理性的侵入與壓迫感而已。再來是類似海水的幽微鹽腥竄入鼻腔，定位舌苔。

　　他並不想把海水的氣味聯結到哈利身上，那樣一來日後他不論遇到哪片海灘都會想起這個挪威人的臉——更明確的說，是這人的老二——而地球上有百分之七十的面積都是海洋。這聽起來非常糟糕。

　　不過他的舌頭卻持相反意見。

　　「對，就是這......」哈利彷彿微醺的低音、一手扶著他後腦杓撫摸光滑的頭皮、一手搭在他頸側脈搏引導的動作也沒有任何幫助。　

　「唔......」男人長繭的指腹擦過太陽穴邊的白色瘢痕，讓海豹情不自禁從鼻腔發出悶哼。這傢伙到底是怎麼知道他性感帶在哪裡的？還是只要被這傢伙觸摸的地方都會變成性感帶？

　　在高大男子若有似無的鼓勵下，海豹以舌尖在他陰莖深處勾漣，舌浸打溼根部叢生的棕薑色毛髮，旋又退回淺端舔弄頭冠皺摺，前前後後，不忘照顧陰莖下方的囊袋，來回引逗，像要挑戰不會溶化且還會膨脹的海水口味冰淇淋。

　　口腔內漸漸形成專門辨識哈利的味蕾。

　　「噢......」

　　他猜自己的技巧應該非常好，舌頭律動的節奏穩定，強度恰到好處；因為整間廁所都充滿了哈利侷促的呼吸和嘶鳴。摩擦的水澤聲從他張開的嘴裡發出。他嚐到了大量的前液，口中硬物愈發堅挺。

　　真的，很大。

　　長度也值得激賞。只是以警務人員的標準來說稍嫌浪費。

　　「可惡。你......真的很擅長這個，嗯？」

　　哈利抵著磁磚牆的上身不由得前傾，重心放低，臀部往海豹的喉嚨深處不住抽送。

　　海豹瞥了一眼哈利，察覺他從極端警覺到卸下戒備、從被動接受到主動享受，閉眼的時間變長，睫毛交疊成兩把小扇子輕顫。看上去既抗拒又陶醉。

　　「呃......」哈利收緊手指。「慢一點......」

　　老天，我都想要自己吸自己了。海豹心想。假使把自己對折、勃起長度夠長、不會當場死亡這三件事可以同時完成的話。

　　他跟著闔上眼皮，吸吮更加專注。方正的空間裡淫靡氣氛如湖，而他就是把小石子丟入湖面的禍首，讓四周泛起一圈又一圈漣漪般的低吟。哈利。聲音充溢渾濁快感。

　　海豹不會假裝自己沒有一點得意。

　　如果說十年特務生涯和十五年流亡歲月讓這個英國男人記取什麼教訓的話，那就是永遠要想辦法找樂子。活在當下。

　　這聽起來他媽的勵志，正向到令人發噱，但確實是他多年不變的處世之道。

　　否則根本無法活下去。

 

　　（你可以不用殺她的。雖然做我們這一行活著有時比死還痛苦，但是與其被人披上國旗，我們還是更想留下來和女皇喝下午茶，不是嗎？忠誠得就像一群被虐狂。）

　　（不，妳的話絕對是虐待狂，而黛芬是法國人，喝不到英國女皇的茶。）他想這麼回嘴，但大腿的槍傷讓他只能發出似笑非笑的喘息。沒想到這兩個女人居然是真心的。

　　十五年前的那個晚上，淡金如白焰髮色、該死的美麗女人羅琳——薩奇，正打算把雙面間諜的身分栽贓給他；而他以大衛.帕西瓦，MI6安置在柏林的接應官身分橫躺於柏林汙濁的雪泥地上，像稍後便會跟著倒塌的柏林圍牆一樣破裂傾頹。大腿出血。

　　（我知道你怕痛，怕麻煩，愛享受。所以，這一發是為她打的。）

　　本來應該打穿他腦門的子彈更加精確地擦過他眉骨尾端，旋轉的子彈劃破空氣，焦燎他的眉毛、眼皮、鬢髮——

　　（啊啊啊啊啊——）聞到燒焦氣味的同時，痛覺全面襲來——

　　（不過我也殺了你的詹姆士*，所以我們算扯平了。再見，薩奇同志——）

　　（我操——）

　　飆出髒話的同時，槍聲再次響起。這次他失去意識。

　　醒來之後，他全身疼痛地在鐘錶店裡得知自己的「屍體」和詹姆士一起被運回英國。蓋上了英國國旗。

　　真正的他從此成了沒有名字的人。　

    　「等等，海豹，我說慢——」哈利的聲音變得認真而且急迫，讓海豹唰的一下睜開眼睛。對了，樂趣。但眼下高大的男人將他推離自己（兩個人顯然都不是很情願），乾咳一聲後才說：「先停一下，不然我會......射出來。」

　　「……嗯？」海豹盯著哈利，用哈利的大腿內側抹了抹嘴唇，得到了想要的顫抖和低吼效果。故意的。

　　他猜想自己現在的表情一定很明確地傳達出他的不滿和質疑，因為哈利搖搖頭露出苦笑。

　　怎麼？這難道不是他們在這間廁所的目的嗎？

        哈利也沒急著穿上褲子，只是先把他拉起，讓他們目光平視。

 

       「......你為什麼可以怎麼變態？」哈利輕拍了一下他的臉，然後掌心便停留在那兒。

 

        「真的很受不了你。你真他媽的不可理喻，令人難以忍受。」話雖然這麼說，但哈利的眼神裡卻沒有任何指責的意味，甚至帶點——海豹不想形容得太過誇張，但的確是——愛慕和景仰？再加上幾乎是深情的嘆息？

 

        「我覺得你可以這麼掃興才比較變態。」海豹聳肩，半心半意地笑笑，指著哈利胯部挑眉，「聽著，如果你要就此打住......」

 

        話沒說完，哈利忽地一手勾住海豹腰間皮帶，將他拉近，牙齒相撞地吻他。毫無章法。另一手俐落地扣住他腦袋，不讓他逃跑。

 

        「唔......」

 

        「噁。」持續親了一會兒，直到哈利嚐到了自己的味道，這才放開海豹。他咂了咂嘴，整張臉皺了起來。

 

        海豹幾乎要被他孩子氣的表情逗笑——如果這隻北極熊沒有突然抓住他的腰，借力使力將他轉壓向牆壁的話。

 

　　「嗚噢——嘿！我以為......」

　　哈利傾身向前，嘴唇又湊了過去。一邊拆他皮帶。

　　「喂，哈利！」

　　「我以為剛剛是你提議要仔細檢查的？四十五歲，嗯？」高大男子聲音低啞，像是下腹養了猛獸，正在發出呼嚕聲。一雙淺色眼珠隨著光影折射角度時綠時藍，直盯著他不閃不閉。上下睫毛根根分明，像男裝的貝蒂小姐（Betty Boop）。海豹總是看不膩這個。

　　「我沒騙你。不過為了你的中指著想，還有登機時間......嗯......啊......」哈利仍然沒聽他說完，就將他的底褲扯到大腿中段，握住他勃發的性器兀自搓揉起來。分泌的透明液體已足夠潤滑。 

　　......噢，噢。哈利真的很厲害。看來這隻北極熊不僅成功找到讓他分心的方法，還成功打斷他說話，海豹心想。不無讚賞地。

　　很少有人能做到這點。

　　「哼，怕痛的人和要登機的人可不是我。」甚至還附贈了一個有趣的回嘴。「沒有中指，我還有你剛剛舔個不停的地方可以用。」　　

　　「……哇噢。來這招。」海豹仰起頭，這次真的被逗樂了，從喉嚨發出笑聲。領口扣子不知何時鬆開，露出鎖骨和脖子任對方啃。

　　他就喜歡哈利這點。不合時宜的幽默感。不苟言笑地胡說八道。學習力強，馬上就能說迂迴的黃腔。和他很像。如果不是自己的陰莖現正被他手握在手中把玩撥弄、非常想射，他可以跟他鬥嘴一整天。

　　「………不過如果你現在堅持上我，我可能又會痛到大叫，結果害我們一起被捕......」

　　「我就是警官，還有手銬，這不麻煩。」

　　「好吧，這聽起來有點火辣.....」

　　他們幾乎同時更趨近對方（彷彿他們還不夠貼近似的），用他沒脫臼的與他沒斷掉中指的那隻手，將兩人的性器貼合在一起，上下磨碾。用最最迫切的速度。鼻尖磨蹭對方臉頰，以野獸互相嗅聞的方式確定從主。隨即舌頭又找到彼此。

　　「嗯、嗯......」

　　他也喜歡哈利外表看上去冷酷又冷淡，臉上的每道線條，肌膚的每道紋理都像要跳出來證明他是多麼極簡剛毅的人；但一切表象只是為了保護藏在肋骨、埋在肺片之中那顆熾熱的易碎物。

 

　　高大的男人是那麼容易就把心交出去，任由別人捏碎；一直碎到後來終於學乖了，才笨拙地武裝起來，讓別人無法輕易識破弱點。

　　現在是，七年前在澳洲時也是。那時哈利因為奉命追查挪威女星異域喪命的案件，來到海豹藏身的馬戲團，但卻弄錯了對象，誤以為團裡的小丑奧圖就是兇手。哈利的調查間接導致整個馬戲團解散改組，使海豹不得不另謀他處落腳。

　　因為奧圖的慘死促使他重操舊業，開始全面蒐集哈利的資訊，追蹤後續案情發展，並牢牢記住了這個最終讓他不得不離開澳洲，在南半球各地不停流徙七年的聰明渾蛋。不得不記住他好的壞的所有細節。不得不對這個僅一面之緣的傢伙感興趣。甚至在那時就學了挪威語備用。

　　如今果然狹路相逢。

　　倘若心也有骨頭的話，再遇見時的哈利便已經因為多處挫傷，胸口到處碎片而不良於行。變成一隻沒有主人的流浪警犬。和從前一樣敏銳機警，但是再也不快樂。有點可憐，天殺的性感。

　　所以，流浪狗與流亡者。沒有主人的人與失去名字的人。總是找樂子的與總是不快樂的。

　　完美組合，不是嗎？

　　畢竟不是誰都可以在國際機場的廁所裡互相自慰口交，親吻的強度如同戰爭。激烈的程度彷彿末日降臨。好像再也沒有任何事物可以阻擋他們那樣大膽、狂熱、不知羞恥。

　　「————啊…………」

　　可以相愛，也可以一起射精。

 

　　海豹在最後五分鐘抵達登機門，在驗票員面前一陣摸索，最後從褲襠裡抽出機票。側頭，傾身，調皮的眨眼和微笑。令人驚訝的是，這一連串本該顯得慌亂且可疑的動作，就因為男人幾乎稱得上紅潤鮮美、奶油色的面頰以及毫不矯作的態度，反而讓年輕的驗票員變成害羞的一方。

 

　　「......不好意思，先生，呃，這裡......您的機票有兩張？」

　　「對，另一位馬上就到。待會兒他可能會亮警徽，可能會非常生氣地說他沒有要上飛機，可能會作勢要揍我，或者要揍你......但你不用擔心，我來處理就好。」

　　「………欸？揍、揍我？」

　　「相信我，我現在不說謊。」

　　他飢餓的北極熊會追上來的，不是嗎？

　　為了不讓到手的獵物跑掉，他相信他會不計任何手段。

　　況且，既然哈利學過單手快速上銬，那麼用迴紋針從 _背後_ 解銬鎖，想必應該也沒什麼問題吧。

　　離登機還有一分鐘。

 

((((((全文完))))))

 

*詹姆士就是《極凍之城》／《原子美人》最開始因為得到間諜名單而被俄國人殺掉的男子。羅琳短暫的男友，她派到柏林其中一個原因就是去領回他的屍體。因為他房間裡有大衛和他的照片，故這邊讓羅琳說出「你的詹姆士」w  
至於殺了他的詹姆士，雖然詹姆士是被俄國人殺掉的，但詹姆士臨死前說過：「是薩奇告訴你的？」合理懷疑是羅琳透過薩奇身份去通知俄國間諜，借他之手去殺詹姆士。

*關於機場，我的腦補是這樣：本來哈利是不打算讓海豹登上飛機的，但卻被海豹拉去廁所來一發，結果事後在不注意時被反手銬在廁所，花了點時間出來後，用警徽特權一路走秘密通道之類的地方衝向登機門找海豹算帳，然後海豹已經幫他準備好機票～XD  
如果這實際上不可能的話，還請多包涵XDDDD

 


	7. 番外：海豹成癮症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點介於《雪人》和《獵豹》之間。

【海豹成癮症】

　　香港，機場旅館，凌晨四點。電視機傳來窸窣人聲，女主持人正描述著公海豹強姦帝王企鵝未遂的「趣聞」。

　　哈利盯著螢幕發呆，懷疑這簡直是一種來自宇宙的怨念。自從廣播開始，他和海豹一詞（不論是字面意義上的還是代號意義上的）便再也脫不了關係。從此這個世界像是設定好似的，不停對他放送海豹的消息，在他腦袋裡釘下木樁，在骨頭上鏤刻相關故事，甚至成為他腳下的暗影。

　　想起自己好不容易從反銬在無障礙廁所的尷尬狀態中逃脫，一路亮著警徽跳過安檢在秘密通道中狂奔，腦海不時浮現各種晦澀的念頭，恐慌與莫名湧現的恨意幾乎要將他滅頂——

　　直到瞧見不按牌理出牌的海豹在登機門前朝他扯動嘴角、舉起機票，眼中閃爍著勝利的神采，哈利才驚覺自己被擺了一道。

　　原來一切仍是這個退役特務設好的局。

　　海豹就像連環殺手一樣縝密計劃，引誘他一步步踏入陷阱；只不過他的獵物不是人命而是哈利的心——或愛，與靈魂那類。意識到這點讓哈利狂怒之餘同時感到一股奇異的受寵若驚。

　　於是，和他原本預期要在機場阻止海豹去香港的結果完全相反，最後是他孑然一身跟著海豹進入頭等艙，踏上飛往香港的旅程。

　　然而，被操控的感覺實在不怎麼好——正確來說，是超級不爽；所以後來哈利在頭等艙的廁所裡好好地回敬了海豹，讓那個即使邁入中年仍漂亮得不合常理的男人像灑了鹽巴的蛞蝓一樣不停出水，直到全身都水淋淋的；隨即又吮掉所有海豹身體裡能流出來的體液。

　　在那之後的一個禮拜，奧斯陸警察總署犯罪特警隊的警監哈利•霍勒，在香港的機場旅館裡，歷經了人生第一次同性之間的全套性愛（以及之後的好幾次）、最漫長的一次前戲、與最激烈的體內射精；他在最短時間內的再度勃起（即使是他最荒唐的高中時期也沒有那麼快過），學習最羞恥近乎淫亂的愛撫與口交方式，以最放蕩狂野的性交姿勢達到高潮。

　　海豹是最好的老師，而哈利是最有慧根的學徒。

　　最終他們因為幾乎脫水和體力透支不得不停下來讓彼此確實地休息，點餐，大量飲食攝取營養。獲得真正的睡眠。

　　這一切實在太脫離現實軌道並且糟糕透頂。幾個月前他還在為與蘿凱的戀情告終而難過，為與蘿凱藕斷絲連的偷情（就算她的男友是個處心積慮的變態殺人犯）感到愧赧；但現在他就像個性愛成癮的男人，所有思慮都只能集中注入在這個大他五歲的英國男人身上──以及身體上。想要拆解對方全部秘密，再一一收藏成自己的，無暇顧及其他。

　　而這個大他五歲的英國男人，凌晨四點洗好了澡，鬍髭不見了，整個人乾淨清爽，雙眼濕漉漉的，一派優雅的矢車菊藍，渾然沒有幾個小時前還深陷慾望渦旋的失神狀態。這讓哈利不禁有點頓失信心，覺得只有自己像個初經情事的男孩子，一個完全不符合自己形象的少年維特。他媽的少年維特。

　　海豹披著浴巾靠在浴室門邊，懶懶地注視著哈利，要他試試生吃洋蔥。

　　「洋蔥？」哈利坐在床沿，打著哈欠邊揉揉眼皮。餐車雖然離他還有段距離，但車上那顆完整的洋蔥已令他有股皺鼻的衝動。於是他這麼做了，並且下意識拉起被單把自己裹住，用被子抹臉。

　　「你現在看起來像一隻剛醒的北極熊。」哈利瞇起眼，聆聽海豹幾不可聞的笑聲。對方舒適的音調讓他覺得可以什麼都不做，就這樣一直聽他說話下去。

　　「你把我比喻成你的天敵。而且剛醒。」

　　「誰說你不是呢？」

　　「那應該是你過來被我吃掉，而不是洋蔥。為什麼要吃洋蔥？」

　　「服務員是這樣說的。早上生吃幾片可以治療鼻竇炎。」

　　「……我沒有鼻竇炎。」

　　「但你明顯不適應這裡的空氣。之前你即使在飛機上也不打鼾。而這幾天我聽你吸了好幾次鼻子。」海豹說。理性陳述得像個教授，但仍藏不住句尾揚起的淡淡笑意。

　　「說得好像我們真的睡過無數次一樣。」明明屈指可數。頂多過去一個禮拜。

　　「……你是認真在抱怨這個？」

　　「…………」

　　「總之，服務員說只要一小片洋蔥就可以保持鼻腔暢通，這對你沒有壞處，值得一試，而且……」

　　海豹眨眨眼睛，兀自說著，兩片唇瓣紅潤開闔，舌頭不自覺探出輕舔，一貫海豹式擄獲人心的舉動。哈利不由得將目光定格在那兒，直到被嘴唇的主人發現才訕訕別開。

　　「而且什麼？」他不禁低吼，帶點惱怒。多半是對自己。為什麼已經那麼清楚海豹引逗人的把戲了，他還不能淡定一點？

　　「……而且，我想要你這麼做，哈利。」

　　哈利愣了一下。眼神再度投向海豹：「我以為你剛洗了澡，只想要日常對話。」

　　海豹只是盯著他，眼底低燒著某種意念，讓四周空氣瞬間熾熱起來。哈利感到喉嚨一陣乾渴。

　　「你就……那麼想要控制我嗎？」吞咽口水。

　　「……想。非常想。」

　　他看出海豹在模仿他的動作。哈利不確定那是否是一套心理戰術，但確定這對他十分有用。

　　「但是——為什麼？」

　　「………」海豹微微偏頭，嘴角間似笑非笑。「因為就算我怕痛，但是在你那根高爾夫球桿老二塞到我屁股裡面的時候，我仍然對你張開雙腿；因為生洋蔥的味道他媽的噁心——天知道我有多麼厭惡——但如果待會你吃下它，我就會走過去吻你，吻到我們兩個都被洋蔥味嗆到流淚、打噴嚏，無法再親下去為止。我甚至可以吸你的鼻涕。」

　　「──噢。」哈利睜大眼睛，目光迥然，像眼窩裡嵌著兩枚翡翠。削瘦的臉頰稜線上下舒展開來，形成少年般單純吃驚的表情。

　　海豹一連串下流直率同時又迂迴典雅的告白方式，彷彿直接朝哈利的陰莖傳達指令。又像閃電打入脊椎。燒灼般的快感從下體驟升。且情不自禁臉紅。好像有個更深沉的什麼在體內被喚醒，準備接管他的意志。

　　「你現在知道為什麼了嗎？」

　　哈利仰頭看著海豹將浴巾隨意褪下，全裸朝他慢慢走來。他欣賞著他居高臨下展示自己的坦然姿態；看那些隨年齡些微垂墜卻又不可思議性感的肌肉線條在他眼前擺動，彷彿一尊因為紋理過於頑劣活潑而遭藝術家棄置的大理石雕。

　　到處是傷疤。到處是缺陷。到處那麼美。

　　這樣的人竟然對他如此執著。趨近於愛。

　　「我想我知道了。」

　　「那麼，為我這麼做。」

　　海豹的聲音讓哈利著魔似地，伸手攬過餐車，剝了一片洋蔥瓣含在嘴裡。咀嚼，吞嚥。

　　本來想憋氣的男人不小心吸了氣，濃郁的辛臊氣味瞬間灌入鼻腔，沖上腦門。鼻頭開始酸澀。哈利忍不住飆出髒話。眼睛睜不開。

　　「……操……」淚水奪眶而出。

　　因淚水所模糊的視線，被愈來愈近的暗金色恥毛全全佔據。毛髮下掩蓋著他先前深深吞沒過的性器，此刻正蠢蠢半勃著。

　　「哈利——……」海豹傳來渴望的低吟。

　　老天。哈利只想再上他一次。現在、立刻、馬上。

　　或很多很多次。

　　海豹推開餐車，在距離他不到一吋的地方停下。但哈利仍嫌太遠，情不自禁張手圈住海豹腰際，將他拉得更近，從大腿前側開始，刻意繞過那個蠢蠢半勃的地方，沿著鼠蹊舔吻到肚臍。

　　「噢！」海豹弓身下來，而哈利順勢欺上，捏夾他的乳尖。前英國特務重心不穩倒向床沿，左右膝蓋跪在哈利雙腿兩側。海豹乾脆捧起哈利的頭顱，像預備擷取什麼重要情報似地，鼻短暫擦撞在一起，舌頭埋入他的口腔。擷取，佔有，靈活又瘋狂地，霎時鼻腔、舌根甚至到咽喉都是洋蔥味。他們同時發出哀號，然後又喘氣地笑。

　　哈利撫摸著海豹剛剛被略過的部位，惹來一連串鼓勵的呻吟。他赫然發現自己不是性愛成癮，而僅僅是海豹成癮。

　　「 _我也愛你_ 。」高大的北極熊男子在吻與吻與吐息之間忽然對海豹說。他領悟到唯在海豹面前不需要保有無謂的尊嚴。他可以先說愛沒關係，不用擔心給的太多。不需要害怕終有一天會失去。

　　「——也？」海豹挑眉。

　　海豹是足夠強悍而美麗的危險生物，牠會追上來的。必要的時候還會裝可愛。

　　「我愛你。」他重申一次。

　　在下一個牽扯到腐敗社會、殘酷人性、噬血變態的謀殺案發生之前，哈利從與海豹間歇的熱吻（與洋蔥）和撫摩間，確認了自己還擁有堂堂正正去喜愛一件物事的能力。

　　「好。」海豹從胸腔發出滿意的呢喃：「這樣很好。」

　　只要一直一直聽著海豹的聲音——  
　　這樣，就足夠他忍耐著活下去。去解決那些該死的案件。

　　他總不可能那麼倒楣，每次都會遇到難纏的連環殺手吧？

　　當時的哈利，猶十分天真地這麼想著。

  
　　The End and NEVER END.


End file.
